


Securely Contained Prompts

by PotatooftheLand



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Horror, Other, Reader-Insert, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatooftheLand/pseuds/PotatooftheLand
Summary: Collection of drabbles for various SCP's in various AU's.





	Securely Contained Prompts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Foundation Secured Prompt Storage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048208) by [Maesonry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maesonry/pseuds/Maesonry). 



> What I have learnt, is that it is a small circle in the xeno fandom xD If you're in the Transformers, you're probably in the other stuff too >> I don't even go here but I was much inspired by Grandpas_Cheesebarn xD

It couldn’t be helped, you were the only one here free of disease and he was a doctor. It was his duty to keep you healthy and well. So when the containment breach alarm sounded, and the door jammed, he felt no qualms in dispatching the sickly guard that often accompanied your visits before exiting down the corridor. Yes, maybe he already disliked the man for he often laughed and chatted to you with an ease you didn’t afford him. 

Oh, you were cordial and tried your best to make his ‘stay’ comfortable, but in the back of your mind he could sense you were still warily categorising him as an anomaly, not a person. But he would show you, make you realise that he was not so different and when you did he was sure you would fall into his arms. Yes, once your minor confusion had been cleared it would become as evident to you as it was to him that you were meant to be together.

His footsteps hastened as he hurried to your office, desperate to find you before whatever foul creatures roamed these halls reached you. What an infernal place for his delicate flower to work at. No, it simply wouldn’t do. He had to take you from this wretched facility, somewhere far and remote, safe and comfortable where you could spend the rest of your days in peace. With him, of course.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

You were still there, your gentle features beautiful and ethereal despite your anxious expression. Another guard was rushing you, impatiently standing by the door as you grabbed your things. SCP-049 felt his heart clench at the sight of that contaminated man grasping your wrist. At the sight of his perfect darling being befouled by such carelessness. 

“We haven’t heard back from him yet, we should go check the cell.” You were saying in a frantic, melodic voice, glancing at your communicator as you were unceremoniously pulled into the passageway.

“No time, we gotta get you to a bunker. Don’t worry, that guy can take care of himself and your subject should be fine too. The door has an auto-lock mechanism.” The dirty mortal was gabbing, handling you appalling impunity.

“I’m worried! He’s not returning any of my pings!” you protested, deeply compassionate and kind even to those who were unworthy of your care.

“He’s probably busy—"

The door you walked past slammed open suddenly, smacking your escort heavily across the face as a black gloved hand reached out from the darkness of the room. You screamed, contrasting the silent, frozen horror on your companion’s face as he collapsed. You grabbed his arm, trying to yank him away as he was abruptly dropped. His heavy body collapsed on you in a heap as you scrambled to your feet in panic. Your terror was only further exacerbated when you realised that that gloved claw was now on your wrist.

“Hush, you have nothing to fear from me.” A calm, almost soothing voice called out as you desperately struggled.

You had yet to stop shrieking, tears leaking out of your eyes as you sobbed in fright in front of your former subject. The monster pulled you close with surprising placidity, even as you thrashed and yelled in blind dread.

“It’s okay, my darling flower, everything will be alright.” He reassured even as he lifted a large, wicked looking needle.

“Please, let me go!” you begged as those glowing eyes darkened.

So it seemed that his precious was still horribly confused. He had _saved_ you from that diseased man! No matter, you would come to understand in time. He inserted the anaesthetic, watching your lids slowly flutter shut, hiding your ~~terrified~~ loving gaze. Soon, you were a limp bundle in his grasp and he smiled. It was easy to imagine that you had merely fallen asleep in his arms, trusting and snug against him. In fact, that was exactly what had happened he suddenly recalled.


End file.
